Lessons Taught
by Ghost2291
Summary: After Discord fiddles with the Elements, he, Spike, the princesses and the Mane 6 are sent to Earth, and a young man isn't too thrilled to be the one to look after them.
1. Discord's Escape

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah. So uh, this is my first fan fiction posted on this site. (FIMfiction) I'd like to dedicate this event to Tailslover13 for inspiring me to start writing this. His writing is so friggen' unbelievable that it cures CANCER! ….Well, not that last part, but it IS unbelievable. Check him out when you get the chance if you haven't heard of him. Now, to the story!

Lessons Taught

**Summary: Royce is a normal 17 year old young man; has friends, loving family and gets good grades at school. Everyone thinks he's pretty normal, but deep down his heart aches from what he has been put through in the past; losing his previous family, leaving friends and having his house burnt down. When a strange group of horses known, primarily as the Mane 6, two pony princesses, a dragon and a draconeequs suddenly appear in his living room, he starts to let go of the past and looks towards the future when they each teach him lessons about laughter, loyalty, honesty, generosity, kindness and magic.**

Chapter 1: Discord's Escape

Celestia's sun slowly rose above the distant horizon, bathing all of Equestria in its golden glory. The small woodland creatures rose from a well enjoyed slumber, the older ones going to wake their young. A nearby town that went by Ponyville was doing the same thing. The ponies slowly got up and began their morning routine: eat breakfast, freshen up and start the day. This went on for almost everypony. Well, almost everypony.

Down at the local library, there was a unicorn. She was a lavender purple pony with an even purple mane and tail. Adorned on her flank was her cutie mark; the symbol of the pony's special talent. Hers was a burst of violet light surrounded by a smaller white light. The unicorn was sitting on her bed, re-reading a book her mentor had just sent her the previous night. It was an almanac to teleportation. She used her magic to skim the pages, going to the page she had left off yesterday. It was page 67, chapter 5. There was a small scroll sitting near the crevice of the pages. Smiling, the unicorn levitated the parchment up towards her face, unfolding it and began to read.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_ My sister Luna and I cannot thank you and your brave friends enough for putting Discord back in his place. Even though this catastrophe only took place months ago, we could never forget what you, not to mention all of Ponyville and Canterlot had to go through during his first and last time of freedom from his stone imprisonment. So, as a reward for your efforts, I decided to send you this almanac. It's the Teleportation Guide for Powerful Unicorns. As the title states, the book will teach you how to, at will, teleport. I know that you have done this before, but as you have informed me, those times were when you're under pressure_. _We really do hope you enjoy this little guide._

_ Your loving mentor and friend, _

_ Princess Celestia_

The lavender unicorn, known as Twilight Sparkle put the scroll down and was about to resume her studying, when a knock was heard from below her. Her face mimicked one of confusion. _Strange, _she pondered. _Who else could be here at this hour?_ She rose from bed and began to head for her bedroom door. She began her descent downstairs when she heard a voice ring throughout the library. It was young and male. "I'll get it!" it said. Twilight continued her short trek down the stairs and saw a small light purple dragon with a light chartreuse underbelly. He had sap green spikes going the length to the tip of his tail, and bigger spikes on his head. He had small fangs and light lime ears. He bounded past Twilight Sparkle and headed towards the door. Twilight followed, and together they greeted four other ponies. One was an orange earth pony with freckles. She had a blonde mane and tail, both in pony-tail style. She also donned a brown Stetson hat. Her cutie mark was three red apples forming a triangle. The pony nodded. "Mornin' Twi'laight n' Spike. How y'all doin' this mornin'?" Twilight smiled and nodded back. "Pretty good, Applejack. We were about to eat some breakfast. How about you girls?"

The unicorn turned her head towards the other three ponies; and earth pony, Pegasus and another unicorn. The Pegasus was butter yellow and had a long pink mane and tail. She had three blue and pink butterflies for her cutie mark. She smiled brightly, making a squee sound. "Why, I am doing fine, Twilight. We came here to- ." The Pegasus was interrupted when a pink earth pony with an even pinker mane and tail bounced past her. She was humming a random, off key tune and started to bounce around Applejack. This pony's mark were three balloons. Suddenly, the pony stopped in mid-air, defying the laws of physics and gravity. She sniffed the air and let a huge smile creep across her face. Faster than the speed of light, she galloped towards a nearby hallway. What followed later were the sounds of falling objects, food entering a mouth and gulping. This made Spike charge after her, yelling

"Don't eat my pancakes!"

Next to come in the doorway was the other unicorn. Her entire body was a snow white, her stylish mane and tail completely dark purple. She batted her eyelashes a few times, adjusting to the light inside. Her mark consisted of three diamonds. She flipped her head back, flipping the mane as well. Smiling, she turned towards Twilight.

"Why, good morning to you, Twilight Sparkle."

"Good morning to you, Rarity. How's the business treating you?" Rarity trotted past her friend and sat down on the nearest pillow, Spike sagging since she did not ask him to be her cushion. Rarity sighed one of those 'I would rather not dwell on it.' kind of sighs. Twilight understood and turned towards the kitchen, noticing that the banging was getting louder and louder by the second. She took a few steps in the kitchens direction.

"Spike? Pinkie Pie? What is going on in there?"

The bangs and crashes instantly fell to silence. This made Twilight raise her eyebrow in suspicion. She opened her mouth again and was about to speak, but the pink pony and dragon walked out together. But Twilight did not expect to see pancakes crushed through the hooves of the pony, which was covered in pancake batter. Spike also came out a mess, with a bowl on top of his head. The library was completely silent. Then suddenly there was uproar of laughter. Everypony turned their heads to the libraries nearest corner to see a cyan Pegasus. Her mane and tail were both ruffled and the color of a rainbow. Her cutie mark happened to be a cloud with a rainbow bolt trailing behind. In her hooves was some sort of book, _Daring Do and the Race against Time. _Twilight Sparkle was shocked to find one of her best friends in her library.

"Rainbow Dash, when and how did you get in here"? Twilight asked while levitating the bowl off of Spikes head. Rainbow Dash stopped laughing, still letting out a few giggles and turned towards the lavender unicorn. She put down the book, stood on her hind legs and pressed her forehooves against her back, stretching.

"I just walked in here and grabbed a book. I told you that I was staying over for the night to catch up on Daring Do. You don't remember?"

Twilight was about to speak when she stopped, remembering the past night.

**Yesterday…**

_Rainbow Dash burst through the library door. She flew up to the D section, read a few spines of the books and finally, letting out an "Ah!" she picked out the newest Daring Do book. She propped herself against a cushion in a nearby corner. Twilight Sparkle was sitting in a nearby desk, studying a book her mentor, Princess Celestia had sent her._

_ "Hey Twi, this book just came out, so I'm just gonna crash here for the night to read. That's cool, right?" Her friend only let out a grunt as a response._

__**Today…**

Twilight Sparkle blushed. Everyone in the room chuckled. Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared over Twilight, standing on top of her head and peering deep into her eyes.

"Silly pony. You can't just go around forgetting all the important stuff. You know what'll make your brain remember all you need? Some breakfast at the Sugarcube Corner! C'mon, everypony!" The pink pony bounded out the door, knocking over Applejack and the butter yellow Pegasus. She popped her head back in the doorway. "My treat!" Applejack grabbed the Pegasus' forehooves and brought her to a standing position.

"You okay there, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked. The yellow Pegasus giggled.

"It's alright. I am sure she did not mean to push me down." Fluttershy said, checking herself over before heading towards the door with the other following her. Spike sat on top of Twilight Sparkle; his claws delicately gripping the edges of her upper abdomen. The five ponies headed in the direction of the best bakery in town: Sugarcube Corner. The entire building was made to resemble an ice-cream sundae or gingerbread house (I don't know what it is, people! Work with me.) The group walked inside; where two ponies were serving others breakfast. The first one, yellow with an orange mane and apron noticed them first.

"Oh, hello girls and Spike! Pinkie set up a table for you five right over there." The yellow pony directed a hoof to a large table near the window. Applejack nodded, tipping her hat.

"Thank ya' kindly, Mr. Cake. And thanks to you too, Mrs. Cake."

The blue pony with the pink frosting mane smiled in the group's direction and continued to do their work. Mr. Cake directed them to their seats. He walked off, but not before he told them Pinkie was already making them a breakfast.

"But we didn't even get to order yet!" Dash protested.

"Silly filly! Auntie Pinkie doesn't need to know what you like to eat! Anything she makes makes you all feel giddy inside anyways!" Pinkie had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dropped trays of delicious looking food. There were eggs, cupcakes, pancakes, hay sandwiches and grass sandwiches, both with a little piece of candy on top. The mouths of everypony (and Spike) sitting at the table began to water, and soon the free breakfast as nothing more than a memory. Spike pat his belly and let out a belch.

"Woo, boy. That was some delicious stuff! Any seconds?" he said, raising his claws and looking around the table greedily. When he found nothing else but crumbs, he sagged.

Suddenly, however, his face scrunched up and his cheeks puffed out. He put a hand over his mouth, but that gave no help. He opened his mouth, and out came green flames and a letter. He coughed, checked his tongue for paper cuts and reached for the letter. However, Pinkie Pie got to it first.

"Ooooh, a letter from Princess Celestia! I wonder what it could be. I love surprises! I remember this one time, it was my birthday, and I was being a big-meanie-weeny all day that I totally forgot about it. So when I went to Applejack's farm, there was this HUUUUGE surprise for me, and—."

Nopony bothered to listen to another one of Pinkie's party rants, so they all turned to the letter that Rarity had taken from the party pony. She held it up in front of her while the others gathered behind, save for Pinkie. At once, the five ponies and dragon let out a gasp.

"Oh, NO! This is terrible!"

"Of all the low down tricks I've heard before, this right here takes the cake!"

"This is bad…this is really bad…"

"That big. Dumb. MEANIE!"

"!"

"Uh oh."

The letter bore terrible news, a type that Nopony had ever wanted to hear. The letter was from Princess Celestia herself, so her hoofwriting was expected to be superb. But from the way it was written, the note had supposedly been rushed, as if something dire was taking place, and the message needed to be sent at that exact instant. Celestia's letter was completely covered in a weird pink sticky substance that nopony could say at the moment. But nopony was concerned about the letters condition. No; they were more concerned about what it had said.

_Elements of Harmony,_

_ My sister Luna and I, as well as all of Canterlot need your assistance right now! I don't know when and I don't know how, but…Discord has broken free of his stone imprisonment. Please, get here as quickly as you can, for all of Canterlot are in ruins!_

_ Celestia_

Spike reached out a wrapped a claw around his sister's tail as Twilight galloped out of Sugarcube Corner, the remaining Elements not too far behind. Dash flew ahead, letting the others know that she would see them all in Canterlot. Before anypony could stop her she was already half a mile away, almost out of sight and definitely out of earshot.

**Canterlot Castle…**

Luna flew through the castle gardens, bucking and weaving away from the vines that, in vain, attempted to grab ahold of her. The ebony blue alicorn smirked as she managed to fly past a Venus fly-trap, her tail missing its mouth by millimeters. She was not paying attention to what was in front of her though. The Princess of the Night crashed in a bushel of vines, which started to tighten around her slim and sleek body. Luna struggled, but her efforts did nothing against the power of whatever was controlling the plants. Suddenly, the vines burst into complete nothingness. Luna fell towards the grassy surface, shakingly getting to her hoofs. She raised her gaze towards another alicorn; this one with a flowing rainbow mane and tail, taller and with a white coat. Luna smiled, showing gratitude.

"My thanks, 'Tia."

"No need to thank me, sister. Let us focus on the matter at hand and stop-." The alicorn was cut off when the ground started to shake. The two princesses stood there, wondering what their foe had planned. Luna shook her head widely, trying to locate the source of the chaos. There was a loud popping noise that was heard from behind, and the sisters turned around. But to their dismay, there stood their worst nightmare.

He towered over the two alicorns. His coat was a reddish brown. But that wasn't what stood out about him. He had many different body parts that would belong to different types of animals. He had a pony head with a deer antler on the right side of his head and a goat horn on the left. He had a dark grey mane and mitch-matched eyes, the pupils being blood red and the liquid being light brilliant yellow. He also had grey eyebrows, snake tongue and a long, left fang. His right arm was one of a lion and his left claw resembled an eagles. His left leg was a goat leg, and his right was a lizards. The creature also had wings; his left a blue Pegasus wing and his right a purple Bat wing. He stood there, letting the princesses get a good look at him, then finally got in their faces and spoke.

"Why, HELLO there, my little ponies. Did you miss this old draconeequs? I really do hope so, because just so you know: there's going to be a few changes around here. A few? Oh, who am I kidding? There's going to be LOTS of changes from now on. Hmhmhmhmhahahahaha! Mwuhahahahahahaha!" the monster known as Discord laughed. He snapped his fingers, and a cone materialized in a flash of light in his lion paw. He put the cone in Celestia's mane, and with a _POP_ her rainbow mane came off with the cone. Luna stood there, horrified. Celestia was fuming. But Discord? He was enjoying the _snow cone_ he just made for himself. As Discord finished his snack, he gave the white alicorn a smug look. Celestia, filled with rage, scraped the ground with a hoof; put her head down, horn pointing towards the spirit of disharmony. Her horn lit up, and she sent out a few bolts of energy. Discord, being the only living being to break the laws of physics and reality (besides a certain pink pony) on a daily basis, made holes appear in his body, making the beams go through him without causing any harm whatsoever. Luna was next; levitating a nearby statue and throwing it at him. Discord raised his eagle claw, his talon lighting up and shooting a green blast, which made the statue explode. He held up an umbrella from nowhere, and the debris bounced off if it. He set it down and gave another mug look to the princesses.

"Is that the _best_ you've got? Lame."

"_**You DARE mock the royal princesses? This battle will be your LAST!" **_The princess of the night roared, charging towards the spirit of disharmony. Discord grimaced and teleported to the left.

"Oh, _please. _Do you really think you can stop me, _alone_, Princess Hothead?" Discord asked, putting on his trademark black hipster shades. He was about to snap his talons, imagining he would turn Luna' head into a hot-air balloon when a voice he recognized was heard from above.

"Alone, no. But with friends, she can do anything!"

The three immortals turned their gazes upward to see a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail accompanied by a hot air balloon. Both landed in front of Discord, and the latter's blood ran cold. Inside the balloon were the rest of the element bearers. Twilight Sparkle, the element of Friendship, Pinkie Pie, the element of Laughter, Rarity, the element of Generosity, Fluttershy, the element of Kindness, and Applejack, the element of Honesty stood together with Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The purple dragon, Discord remembered his name being Spike climbed out the balloon, wished good luck to the others, and ran to hide behind a nearby statue. Discord was very worried that the ponies who had encased him in stone the first AND second time were in front of him, wearing the Elements of Harmony around their necks (and one on another's head) , but the draconeequs kept a straight face. Then, he smiled, raised his arms and spoke.

"Marvelous, simply MARVELOUS. The entire gang is here. This is one big happy reunion! Oh, it's so sad that I could cry. Oh, boo hoo!" Discord made a box of tissues materialize, took one and blew his nose for dramatic effect. The ponies started to throw insults that could cut through solid rock, but they had no effect. Twilight, however, was not. She was gaping in horror at Celestia. Her mane was gone.

"Princess! W-what…what happened to your MANE!" All the other ponies, save for Luna, and Spike turned to see what their leader was speaking of, and they all gasped.

"My, word! Princess, you're BALD!"

"Ohmygosh, Princess! Your mane, its…it's GONE!"

"What did that big meanie weanie pranky pants Discord do to your head, Celestia?"

"Discord, you low down varmit! Lookit' what you just did to the princess!"

"Oh, no! Princess, are you okay?"

Discord was rocking in a cloud hammock, eating some popcorn, watching as the ponies all surrounded Princess Celestia, questioned her. The white alicorn held up a hoof to make her subjects settle down. She gave the meanest look to Discord, who in return gave her a kissy face. She frowned, and then turned to the ponies once more.

"My mane is of no concern right now. Let us focus on more important matters: putting that monster back in stone!"

At the mention of Discord, everypony turned to face the draconeequs. He was taking a nap. That was their best chance to strike. The Mane 6 formed a single vertical line, Twilight Sparkle in the front. They focused their magical abilities in their elements, which started to glow. The wind picked up, and the sky turned grey a little. Each Element started to rise from the ground. Their eyes started to glow. They were too focused on channeling their energy that they didn't notice Discord wake up. He saw what was coming and rose from the hammock. The spirit yawned, scratched his behind, lifted a paw and fired a different ray. At that moment, however, the Elements of Harmony shot the famous rainbow ray that would diminish any known evil. The rainbow shot forward and was met with Discord's own beam, the color being yellow and red. The two forces of magic collided, which resulted in a blinding explosion. Everypony, dragon and draconeequs covered their eyes, for the light was too bright. They removed their forelegs and claw from their eyes, but had to put them back. The light was getting brighter and brighter by the second. They could feel the heat on their skin and scales. Soon, the light started to burn, and they all screamed in pain. But the screams seemed to become distant, as if they were disappearing.

The light soon faded, and all that was left was a giant brown scorch mark on the ground and the hot air balloon.

They had all disappeared.

"Mom…yes, I know, Mom. No friends over. Yes, mom. No downloading inappropriate video games on James and Bryce's laptop. Don't worry, the house won't be a mess like the last time you guys went on a cruise. Okay. Yes. I love you, too. See you in two months." Royce Torres pressed the _END_ button on his cell phone and put it back in his jeans pocket. He ran a hand over his messy blonde hair and sighed. Clicking his tongue, he walked over to his couch and grabbed his cousin's laptop. Royce put in the password and already saw that his Steam account was opened. Smiling, he clicked the _Team Fortress 2 _icon and waited. Sighing, he got up from the couch, setting his laptop aside and walked to the kitchen. As he poured a glass of water, he was screaming in his head. He just couldn't believe what was happening was really happening. His parents and brother left the house, leaving him in charge. _Him! _Royce freaking Torres, the 17 year old dude who couldn't be trusted with anything that contained value and who would lie about anything to get himself out of a pickle. _What a bunch of sad sacks! _He thought, giggling like a little boy. The giggles soon turned to laughter, and the laughter transformed into creepy cackling. He was laughing so hard, he didn't notice how he had dropped his water on his pants. Feeling the cold sensation of wetness on him, he slowly looked down and saw where the water had landed. He frowned.

"Ah, crap. Gotta change."

Royce went back to his living room and grabbed the laptop along with its charger. He uncomfortably walked up his steps to his room. Taking off his pants, he looked at his bathroom mirror and took a good look at himself. He had messy brown hair that ended up going skyward at the very tip. He had on a black short sleeved button up shirt. Royce smiled and put on his new pair of pants, along with his sneakers. He went back to his room and saw that the game he brought up was ready for playing. He took a seat and opened his friends list. Only three were online, but not playing. He opened up a chat-room and invited them. He waited for a good minute before each of his friends showed up.

_(3L33T) hunt3r has joined the chat_

_ OcTAGonopU5 has joined the chat_

_ Brony'nI'mProud41 has joined the chat_

_ Ghost_22: Sup, you guys._

_ (3L33T) hunt3r: Hey_

_ OcTAGonopU5: Yo' _

_ Brony'nI'mProud41: What's going on?_

_ Ghost_22: So my parents finally left the house 2 mahself. No what tht means?_

_ OcTAGonopS5: im guessing a party?_

_ Ghost_22: damn straight bro_

_ Brony'nI'mProud41: Hey can we come over?_

_ (3L33T) hunt3r: Yea, im like the best party thrower in the world u no_

_ Brony'nI'mProud41: Besides Pinkie Pie_

_ Ghost_22: Brony, sometimes I ask myself y I m even friends with u if u keep talkin about those dam ponies_

_ Ghost_22: Okay, later. I gotta play a game. Bored outta my mind._

_ (3L33T) hunt3r: Ill join you l8r_

_ OcTAGonopU5: cya_

_ Brony'nI'mProud41: yeah, im gonna go play 2_

_ Ghost_22 has left the chat_

Royce, known as Ghost_22 on the Steam Archives began to play his most favorite game in the world. He could play that game for hours.

And that is exactly what he did.

"Oh, sweet Celestia…what happened last night?" Rainbow Dash said as she and the other ponies rose from the cold floor. The elements of Harmony were scattered across the unknown room in front of them. Discord was nowhere to be found.

Everypony turned to look at Princess Celestia and Luna, their worried faces showing a small tint of happiness now that Celestia's mane was back. The sun goddess turned her head to look at the strange room. There was a fancy couch in the corner in front of a large window that showed a beautiful sunny day. They were at the moment standing on a wooden surface. She looked to a corner and saw what looked to be a wooden chair. There was a gasp as Luna directed everypony and dragon to a weird looking contraption on a stool. It was shaped like a rectangle and it was black all around. The word _Vizio _was imprinted on the bottom of it. Underneath the rectangle were three more boxes. The first, well, ALL of them were rectangular. The first was silver and had yellow number on them. It had two arrows; the top pointing upward and the bottom pointing down. The yellow number read _4: 58_. The second box was black and smaller than the rest. It was slim and sleek, and had the word _PS3_ on the top. Next to that box was a row of even smaller rectangles. They had very weird images, the ponies and dragon noted. One was of a strange creature looking towards the left, holding a metal blaster. Behind the man was what looked to be a burning plane in the sandy desert. Above the creature were the words _Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. _

"Uncharted?" Twilight asked, picking up the box with her magic.

Rarity picked up the PS3 with her magic, but found she could not hold it to her face, for the PS3 were attached to a few black strings. She tugged a little harder and the box came free. Rarity did not mind her magic's strength though, because the box smacked her right in the face. She yelped, losing focus, and the box fell to the wooden floor, making a huge _CLANG!_ Everypony and dragon froze, staring at the box as if it was about to explode. When it didn't, they all sighed.

"Wonder what this here thingamajig is?" Applejack asked, giving the PS3 a small nudge with her foreleg. The others nodded their heads in a negative response. Pinkie Pie picked the box up and started to purposely drop it over and over again on the floor.

"Teehee! Look, girls. And Spike. The box doesn't break or explode! This thing must be invincible!" She yelled. Celestia politely put her foreleg on the party pony's head, giving her a silent negative approval. Pinkie Pie understood and put the box down. Fluttershy and Luna were both investigating the third rectangular box: it was white and grey on both ends. On the front were the letters and numbers _Xbox360_. Next to the Xbox were a larger row of smaller cases. Luna picked up the first one and read the title out loud.

"_Gears of War 3_? What is this war this box speaks of? There have never been any wars, save for the Great Equestrian War, since Our banishment. Since I have returned We have not heard of any war with the name _Gears_ in it. Do you know of this, sister?" Luna asked, setting the case back down and moving out of the way as Spike and Rainbow Dash started to shift through more of the cases. Celestia shook her head.

"No, sister. I have not. It seems that from the strange contraptions, unusual titles and odd environment, I have concluded that we are not in Equestria anymore."

The ponies were about to protest against this result when a new voice came from behind them.

"Monica, Tabby and Freeway, what the heck did you…three…do."

Everypony and dragon turned around and was met with a sight from sore eyes. In front of them was some sort of creature that resembled the one Twilight saw on the Uncharted case. He was taller, maybe a few inches taller than Celestia. He had a bunch of fur on top of his head and had a tan coat. Even though it probably wasn't a coat at all, they decided that it would be at the moment. He had on some sort of red top and a blue undergarment. He had nothing on his legs or on the bottom of its feet. He had long arms, and at the end of those arms were what looked like talons, but they were shorter are nebbish. His face was one of confusion and at the same time horror. For what seemed like forever, the creature, ponies and dragon just gaped at each other. Then the creature let out a scream. He turned around and ran. On instinct, the Mane 6, dragon and alicorns chased him.

_ What is this? What is this? What is this? What is this? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!_

That was the only thing Royce could think as he turned around from the aliens in his living room. His house was pretty big, so he had enough room to move around easily. He ran into his dining room, turning around for just one second, and then snapped his neck into place so fast it hurt. They were chasing him. He jumped on top of his table and hopped over one of the chairs. This was a terrible mistake, as he was now stuck in a corner. Royce whipped himself around and got in a defensive position as the aliens surrounded him. They resembled horses and were a different assortment of colors, but that didn't bother him at the moment. What got under his skin, however, was the fact that he was stuck in his own home, in a corner, surrounded by alien pastel colored horses and about to be either A: be dissected and used for research, B: used for sexual intercourse, and C: killed for the hell of it. He sat there, breathing hard and holding his fists out, ready to strike if any of the aliens tried anything funny. His breathing became ragged and pitched when the lavender one spoke. Her voice was soft, but seemed harmless. That didn't calm him down however. This only made him more scared. _Horse,_ he thought to himself, _can't talk. That's completely implausible! What the heck is goin' on here! _He was too busy thinking about how impossible for equines to talk that he didn't hear what the pony had to say. She waved her foreleg in his face.

"Did you hear me? I said hello."

Royce snapped out of the zone and gazed at the pony. Her eyes were purple and bore right into his. He decided to play it off.

"Yeah, I heard ya'. Didn't want to answer you, though, seeing as to how you just decided to invade my home and make me shit myself."

The alien equine took a step back, shocked at how rude he was being. The orange horse with the Stetson hat and cyan horse with the rainbow hair walked up to the purple one.

"Hey, you leave Twilight alone! She didn't do nothing to you!" the rainbow mane horse said.

"Rainbow's right! Jus' cuz you's is afraid a' us don't mean you gotta try and be a sourpuss." The orange one agreed, taking a step towards Royce.

Royce started to get tenser. "You stay back. All of you. Don't you come near me, or so help me God I will hurt you!" Of course Royce didn't mean these. He was just scared at the moment, even though he would die before admitting he was scared by a bunch of weird horses. The orange one got closer, a scowl on her face.

"You tryin' to threaten us?"

"If I said I was going to hurt you all, then yes. I AM THREATENING YOU! WHAT YOU DO ABOUT IT?" Royce's voice rose to a certain degree. He didn't mean to shout, but this Texas pony was starting to scare him. The other realized that they weren't going to be able to calm this creature down, so they all huddled up. Seconds passed, and the group broke apart. The white unicorn/Pegasus thing nodded to the lavender unicorn, and the latter turned to Royce. She could see into his eyes and saw the fear in his eyes. She knew what it was like to be afraid, being in a new environment. She closed her eyes, and her horn started to glow. She mouthed a few words _I'm sorry_, and soon Royce's vision started to slur. He stumbled a bit, leaning against the wall before collapsing, sound asleep.


	2. Royce, Meet the Ponies

**A/N: **W-wow! One day I open my e-mail account and see my inbox _flooded _with Fanfiction notices! Thanks, you guys. You all deserve medals and some free Nyan cats!

*turns to Pinkie Pie* Pinkie! Fire the NyanMedal Cannons!

*Pinkie raises a hoof to her head in a mock salute, turns to the cannon and pulls the string*

Chapter 2: Royce, Meet the Ponies. Ponies, Meet Royce.

The creature fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and started to snore. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to levitate him to the couch they saw earlier. She levitated a blanket on top of it and turned to face the others.

"Okay, now that _that's_ out of the way, let's focus on the matter at hand." She turned her head in a 360, getting a good look at her surroundings. There were three pillars; two on the opposite sides of a door that lead to who knows where and one near some steps. Said steps were what looked to be made of wool and were brown. Next to the steps were a closet and a mirror with a plant in front of it. There were a pile of clothes sitting next to the closet. Rarity scoffed.

"Well, it _clearly _doesn't fancy being neat, OR fashionable. I mean _look _at those _clothes!_ So many brand colors! And they _smell!_ Spike, be a dear and catch me. I think I am about to faint." Rarity raised a foreleg to her head, and with a dramatic sigh she tilted backwards and fell onto Spike, who could not keep her up, so he fell too. Luna and Celestia giggled at the two, not even trying to contain their delight. Applejack and Rainbow Dash just faced hooved. Pinkie was nowhere to be found, and Fluttershy was standing in the corner with a hoof over her mouth. Twilight turned back towards the creature to examine it some more, but found out it was gone. She gasped.

"Everypony! He's…she's…its gone!"

The others stopped what they were doing and looked towards the couch, and sure enough the creature was gone. Twilight was pacing back and forth.

"Oh, no. This is terrible. We just knocked it unconscious in its own home and invaded its personal space! Now that he's free and in its own environment, who knows what he can do to us!" Celestia put a hoof on Twilight Sparkle, the latter trotting in place and looking frantically about. "Princess, what should we _do_?"

"Now, Twilight, I am just as worried as you are. But you should not panic. There are eight of us here and only one of it, I think. I am pretty sure you, your friends and us can handle this situation." Luna came to her side a nodded.

"Indeed, Twilight Sparkle. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." She turned her head towards Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who both nodded. "We can take it without any problems."

Twilight smiled up at her teacher and friends. She held her hoofs out open, and everypony, save for Pinkie Pie, who was still missing, Rarity and Spike. Twilight broke the embrace and turned to look at Fluttershy.

"Hey, where's Pinkie?"

At that exact moment, said pink party pony came galloping down the steps, with a very strange figure on her back, flailing around like a ragdoll. It was the bipedal creature that gone missing. It was still unconscious. Pinkie must have snatched him away when the others weren't looking. This resulted in a never ending barrage of questions shot at Pinkie, each question sounding like the one asked previously: _What in the name of Equestria are you DOING with THAT! _ Pinkie Pie just giggled and waved her hoof nonchalantly, as if the questions were the most obvious ones in the history of ponykind.

"Well, duh! Can't all you girls and Spike _see?_ I'm gonna throw Sleepyhead up there," She shifted her weight, making the creature slump forward. "A _party!"_

Spike, who managed to pry the still sleeping Rarity off of him and joined the group. "But _why?_ If you ask me, it acted like a real jerk!" He climbed on top of Twilight's back. "Plus, he was being mean to Rarity! That automatically makes it bad in my books." He crossed his arms, casting a deadly glare at the creature, which was still slumped over Pinkie's back. Everypony else, besides Twilight, Luna and Celestia began to throw in their own reasons as to why the thing shouldn't get a party.

"He's a jerk! Did ya even _see_ how he acted around Twi? Ah really don't like 'im, Pinkie. He don't _deserve_ no party!" Applejack.

"Girls."

"Yeah, what AJ said. If it was being mean to egg-head over there, then he SERIOUSELY needs a clobbering! And I know just the pony who's willing to do it, too! Rainbow Dash cracked her forehooves.

"Girls!"

"Um…I don't want to be mean. He did look pretty afraid…but that gives him no right to be rude." Fluttershy was speaking softly, but at the mention of friends being treated wrongly, she furrowed her brow and spoke in a hard voice.

"GIRLS!"

Everypony turned to look at the lavender unicorn. She was standing in the middle of the bunch, eyes closed and muzzle pointed to the air as she shouted. The others all stood to the side as she walked towards the front. She turned back and gave a long look at the creature. It was bipedal, so it looked like it was riding Pinkie. _"Only thing missing is a little pink saddle."_ She mused to herself. Shaking her head, Twilight regained her focus and spoke to the group.

"Actually, I think throwing a party for him would be a great idea." There was a heavy silence that followed that statement. The first one to break it was, surprisingly, a fully awake Rarity.

"WHAT? Twilight, darling, you _can't _be serious! Why would you _ever _want to throw that brute a party! He clearly doesn't know the meaning of hygiene, he's rude and disrespectful, and he _insulted _you! And how do you even know it's male?" Rarity was firing reason after reason for not throwing a celebration for the mysterious being. When she spoke about the gender, the others turned their heads to the element of friendship and magic. Said element cleared her throat and trotted to Pinkie's side.

"Well, it _sounds_ like a guy, doesn't he?" She didn't wait for an answer. "And besides, don't you all see? Throwing a party for him when he wakes up will show him that we clearly mean no harm! Maybe he can open up to us and accept us, as well." Twilight beamed at the others, letting her suggestion sink in the minds of her friends and mentor. Celestia and Luna nuzzled Twilight, silently agreeing with Twilights plan while the other ponies and one dragon pondered for a bit before Applejack let out a sigh of defeat.

"To tell y'all the truth, I think Twilight's right." She lifted a hoof to the creature's leg, giving it a hard tap. It muttered something about aliens and probing sessions. "Even though he seemed like a hard-flank, there jus' might be a little good in 'em. We jus' gotta expose it." Fluttershy slowly nodded her head and turned towards Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"Applejack is right. Maybe if we show him some kindness, he might turn out to be…nice?" she finished the sentence with what sounded like a question to her two of her best friends. Rarity scrunched up her face and flipped her mane.

"Fine. If you see him as a nice…whatever he is, then I will support you girls all the way." Her face lit up as she smiled. "And maybe I can teach him a lesson or two on fashion!" She clapped (Clopped?) her hoofs together as she dreamed of what may happen when the thing woke up. Rainbow Dash facehooved.

"And I guess with me being the element of loyalty, I'm supposed to go along with whatever you guys say, right? But I'm gonna say this right here, right now," she flew up so she was face-to-face with whatever the thing was. "If he ever hurts anyone of us, he's gonna go down. _Hard._" Pinkie Pie, now seeing that everypony agreed with her party idea, galloped upstairs, the creature still flailing around. As Pinkie rounded the corner to go up another set of stairs, she slammed him against the wall, making a loud _BANG_. Spike and Luna winched. That looked like it hurt. The others followed their pink companion up the stairs to help set up the party for their soon to be new friend.

_"Oh, God! My HEAD! It hurts like HELL! Ah, man. No blood. That's a good thing. What the hell happened? All I remember was blacking out in the dining room with pastel colored ponies and a dragon. Must have been a headache from…whatever the hell I had. Did I throw a party last night? God I hope so."_

Royce awakened from his deep slumber hours after he was knocked out by an unseen enemy, but kept his eyes closed. They hurt way too much to open. He had no idea how anything could have gotten him from behind, since he was in a corner. Royce noticed that the purple pony with the pink highlight in its violet hair had a horn that started to glow. Normally, the internet would decide that this was magic, but that was the internet; a place where everything could make sense, but at the same time make no sense at all. Magic was physically implausible. Cartoons may do it, but it can never happen in reality. Sure, there were so called magicians, but Royce knew they were just illusions of the mind that brains like to show to their hosts. _"What was that aliens name, again? Highlight Charkle? Skyline Parkle? Oh, why do I care? They weren't even real! I gotta get up and do some cleaning."_

Royce opened his eyes and suddenly closed them again. Groaning, he rubbed his face with both hands, he spoke, his voice muffled.

"Okay, brain. I'm gonna count to 10. When I open my eyes, I want that pink menace out of my face and those child decorations out of my room. Ready? Countdown starts now. 1…2…3—."

**"SURPRISE!"**__Royce yelped as the pink "menace" forced his hands away from his face and quickly tackled him. He yelled and screamed and cried, trying to pry the alien off of his waist. She was extremely strong, and she would not move. He could feel the life being sucked out of him. In the background, Royce could have sworn he heard laughing. _Great, _he thought to himself. _Not only am I gonna die, but I'm gonna die with aliens laughing at me. Is this some kinda sick joke? _His breath was leaving fast, and his vision started to become blurry. His breaths became shorter after every second, and if he didn't manage to get out of this death hold the alien was giving him, he was going to pass out. Royce's eyes danced around the room frantically, hoping he would find something, _ANYTHING_ that could separate him front this demon. Nothing came into view. Surrendering to his fate, he closed his eyes and said a prayer.

_"Dear Lord, I come to you in my final moments of life to tell you that I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I caused for you. I apologize for all the lies I've told my parents, all the things I stole as a kid and when I pick-pocketed those twenty dollar bills from Arcanel a couple days ago. I'm sort of sorry for making fun of those bronies, too. They may watch that crappy show My Little Pony, but I still am sorry. Sorry for—." _Halfway through his prayer, Royce noticed that his lungs were slowly filling up with air. He opened his eyes and looked down. The pink alien was now levitating in front of him, a purple hue surrounding its body. While Royce was grateful to whoever freed him, he was still wary. He looked around the room and noticed that there were _way _too many party decorations for this one…wait a second, party? _"Why the hell are they throwing me a party? What is this; some kinda peace treaty? Oh, ho. I ain't too smart, but I ain't too dumb, either. They won't trick me into this."_ Royce got up from the floor and dusted himself off. As soon as he was standing he was swarmed by the other aliens. Once again he got into his defensive position. The purple alien came up to him, and Royce noticed that its horn was glowing. _"Great,_ he thought to himself, _"So they really _can _use magic. Dear God I'm gonna get my ass killed." _While Royce was too busy thinking on ways that the horned alien could murder him, said alien tapped him on the knee. He blinked, shook his head and glared at it. It smiled at him and raised its arm for Royce to look around his room.

"Do you like it? Pinkie Pie suggested we throw you a party." The lavender horse thing levitated the pink one to the floor. Once she was free, the pink horse ran over to a nearby table and grabbed a blue polka dotted party hat. With lighting speed the horse/alien ran back to Royce, and strapped the hat onto his head. He flinched, reaching for the hat to throw it back at the alien and run away, when the alien with the flowing mane and tail with a different assortment of colors came over to him and put her hoof (?) on his shoulder. Fear filled his heart as the alien started to speak to him, this one sounding more regal than the other aliens. She must have been some sort of royal figure back on their home planet.

"Please give my students and her friends a chance, Mister…?"

"Royce. My name is Royce Torres…"

"Ah. Royce. What a strange, but lovely name." Royce squinted at the alien princess, thinking about what was going on in her mind. _"Not sure if wanting to make friends," _he thought to himself. _"Or trying to lure me into a trap…"_ The princess pony continued. "Like I said, my faithful student and her friends are trying to demonstrate to you that we mean you no harm." Slowly, Royce turned his head to look at each of the alien horse things. Each one gave him a smile that supported the princess's statement. (Well, besides the rainbow haired one. She just glared at him.) The pink alien suddenly popped up from behind and stood on top of his head. Though the weight was nearly breaking his neck, he was amazed at how it managed to get on him so fast without him even noticing.

"Oh my gosh, Royce! You and me are gonna have _so _much _FUN!_ We'll play games and eat cupcakes and have tickle fights and give each other presents and-."

"What the bitch! How did you get on my head? And get offa me!" Royce asked while picking up the alien off his head. It was surprisingly light. The other alien horse things chuckled as the pink alien bounced off the floor and back to her hooves. The orange cowgirl alien walked up and patted the pink one on the back. She was still laughing.

"That there's Pinkie Pie for ya. She'll make yer head swing backwards wonderin' how the hay she can defy the laws a' physics.

_"Pinkie…Pie? What kinda gay name is that? And that thing said 'How the hay'? Is that some sorta substitute on their world for 'How the hell'? What in God's name is goin' on here?" _Royce thought to himself. He went over to his neat bed and plopped down on it. He didn't see the small dragon laying on the edge, so the force of his body making contact with the bed at that force made the dragon fly into the air.

"GAH!" He yelled. He came back down on the bed, unharmed. Royce noticed this and tried to contain his laughter by bringing his hands into his face and sighing. When the giggles left him, he looked over at the group of alien horses. "Well, I think you guys are pretty confused like me right now. I've never met aliens before, and though it seems that I'm not showing it, I'm pretty frikken' scared right now." The rainbow haired alien started to laugh, and Royce frowned.

"HA! He's scared of us! What a shrimp!" Royce raised an eyebrow at her. _"Cocky bitch." _He put his arms up in a defensive manner and started to look at the wall behind the aliens.

"Watch out guys. We're dealing' with a badass here." He couldn't help but snicker after the comment. This seemed to rile the cyan horse up, and the sight made Royce's smile grow. The alien suddenly did the unexpected: she _flew_ into his face and shoved him. Royce's smile transformed into a scowl as he pushed her back. "Step off." He said. The alien smirked and pushed him again, and he pushed back again. "I said, BACK OFF!" The horse thing must have been deaf or something, because she just pushed him again. Royce growled as he raised a fist, ready to knock her lights out, which in all honesty _really _wasn't a good idea considering who was around him at the moment. He was about to throw the first punch when the alien was pulled back by the orange one.

"Now Rainbow Dash, y'all know it ain't right to start pickin' fights outta nowhere, especially in a host's own home." Royce could make out her sentence easily with the alien named Rainbow Dash's tail in her mouth. Rainbow Dash was beating her wings, trying to break free, but to no avail. Seeing that she was beaten, she stopped flapping her wings and sunk to the floor, adding a pretty audible 'He started it'. Royce let this slide, though. The lavender horse trotted over to where he stood and cleared her throat.

"Uh, excuse me Mister Torres, but I think that introductions should be in order. You told us your names, so I think it's only that we tell you ours. I'll start us off: Greetings, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

The others all seemed to brighten up when it came to telling Royce their names. The orange one tipped her hat to Royce.

"Names Applejack. I's a pleasure ta meet ya, Royce Torres." The pink one was about to introduce herself, but Royce held up his hand. "I already know your name, Pinkie Pie. No need to waste your breath." He turned his gaze to Rainbow Dash. "Same thing goes to you, dyke. Don't open your mouth to tell me your name."

"What the buck is a dyke?"

"None of your business. Next alien, please."

The butter yellow alien with the long pink hair stepped forward, but still pretty far away from Royce.

"Uh…excuse me, Mister Torres, but-."

"Just Royce, love."

"Eep!"

She flew behind the big blue alien. She looked a lot like the white alien princess, but only with a few differences. She was a dark blue and a long, black and blue flowing mane and tail. She had a small black crown on her head. She moved out of the way so the yellow horse was visible. She was quaking, her hooves covering her eyes. Realizing that she wasn't going to be speaking, the smaller princess spoke for her. She moved her hoof to point at the cowering horse thing.

"This," she started. "Is Fluttershy. She is a very, very shy mare, so please be gentle when speaking to her. I, on the other hoof, am Princess Luna; princess of the night, bringer of the moon and younger sister of Princess Celestia." She then directed her hoof to the white horse princess, who bowed her head. "She is the older princess out of us two, and the bringer of the sun." Royce raised his hand like a kid still in school. Luna was puzzled, but she complied. "Yes, Royce?"

"Wait wait wait…what you're saying…is that you two aliens can control the sun and the frikken' moon?" He asked. Twilight Sparkle nodded at the confirmation.

"That's right, Royce. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are alicorns that were given the power to raise both sun and moon. They also have the privileges of having both wings and a horn. And we're not aliens, Royce. We're ponies."

"But wait. You and that one…pony over there have horns, and the dyke pony and shy one have wings…does that make you guys…?"

"If you're asking if we're unicorns and pegasi, then yes, we are. Why? Do _you_ have any of those on your world?"

"Um, no. No, we don't. They're actually just a myth. Supposed to be extinct for like, billions n' billions of years. But we _do _have regular ponies like those two." He pointed at Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight nodded.

"Well, now you know our names and we know yours. We told you our species, so shouldn't you be telling us yours?" Royce winced when she asked the question.

"Um, I guess yeah. I don't really feel comfortable, though, so if I sound kinda…off, it's because I'm nervous. Okay? And please, take a seat. This is gonna be a long story."

**A/N: And that's it for today, guys! Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Next chapter is when Royce explains how his world works and will be giving the ponies the grand tour of his house! See you guys!**

** Oh, and by the way. I've been vacationing on a site called My Little Brony. Funny shit, man. Funny shit.**

** -Ghost2291**


	3. Meeting Arcanel

**Sorry about the long wait. It's just that i was moving to another apartment and school work and drama and writer's block all decided to combine and **** my life over. But who cares about my personal dramas. right? On to the story!**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Other Human

"And that pretty much sums up everything on the slaves. Yes, I know. It was a pretty jacked up time, but what's done is done. Any questions before I move on?" Royce finished another segment on the human race and its affairs, and by now, he could tell by the looks on each of the pony's faces, that they were _very_ disgusted.

Royce started the story slowly, saying that their were two theories on how mankind had started: either from being created by the Big Man Upstairs, or from microscophic organisms which slowly evolved into homo sapiens. Each of the alien ponies took that very well. Then, he started to explain mankind's so called "accomplishmets". At first, they all looked calm, but when Royce moved into the slavery category and explianed the definition, the ponies started to make faces of anger. He managed to silence any outbursts by saying that slavery had indeed been abolished, and that the slaves lived good lives afterwards. After that, he moved on to the good times, like President John F. Kennedy, bless his soul. Princess Celestia had commented that from what she was hearing, he was a very good person. _'If only we had the chance to meet the man.' _Royce thought to himself. Happy times didn't last long, however. When the ponies had heard that Kennedy had ended up being assassinated, which meant killed, Pinkie Pie had started to cry, as well as Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity attempted to calm those two down, Applejack, the dyke known as Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna threw insults at him.

"Now that's jus' flat out wrong, Royce. What kinda sick, twisted bunch a' loons would do somethin' like that? Your race disgusts me!"

"Applejack's right! You guys should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

" I agree. Royce, thou race has sicken us!"

Royce scrunched up his and threw his hands in the air. Making his voice annoying as humanly possible, he started to mock the three ponies.

"Oh, wah. Mah name's Applejack and Ah hate th' human race, blah, blah blah. My name's Gaybow Rash and i'm a lesbo, blah, blah, blah! And i'm Loo-loo and with my mighty medival voice i deem the human race un-worthy, blah, blah, blah!" This comment enraged the three alien horses, especially Princess Luna.

"**THOU DARE MOCK THE ROYAL FAMILY! THOU WILL PAY WITH THY LIFE!"**

Luna had raised her voice so loud, the force had sent Royce flying off the bed, spiraling to the nearest window and out it.

Arcanel Roviara took a seat on his neighbor Royce Torres' front porch. Smoothing his bright red sweatshirt and shorts, he took out his iPhone and dialed Royce's number and put the phone to his ear. He waited for the phone to stop beeping when he heard a faint, but distinctively loud voice coming from inside the house.

"Thou dare mock the Royal Family! Thou will pay with thy life!"

The next thing he knew, he heard a loud crash followed by a really loud scream. Aracnel looke up just in time to see an average height boy with dark hair curving upward at the front fall on the front lawn with a sickening _thud._ Arcanel burst from his seat and ran to his fallen friend. Turning him over, he saw blood running down Royce's face and coming out of his mouth, with his nose at an awkward angle.

"Oh, my God! Royce, are you okay!" He spun his head around the neighborhood, trying to find any other person that could help them. "Someone! Anyone! Help us!"

"Look! There goes _another_ one of those humans!"

Arcanel craned his neck up to the window that Royce had fallen out of, and his jaw dropped. Sitting in the window as a small purple dragon. When he noticed that Arcanel was looking at him, he ducked back into the room. _'Did I just see what i think i saw? No, that's just impossible. But maybe..."_ Slowly, Arcanel lowered his unconscious friend back into the grass and stood up, staring at the broken window. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shouted out to the window.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE UP THERE!" A female voice that sounded very familiar responded.

"NO, THERE ARE NO PONIES THAT HURT YOUR PAL ROYCE UP HERE, MISTER HUMAN!" There was a chorus of angry shouts directed towards the voice.

"PINKIE!"

_'Oh, my god. It really _is _them! I can't believe this, I just can't!' _Arcanel smiled, but frowned when he remembered his friend sitting on the lawn, battered, bloody and broken. Making sure no one was around to see him, he went over and carefully picked the unconscious Royce up from the floor and proceeded to carry him over to the porch. He yelled back up to the strangers in Royce's room.

"LISTEN, UH...MY FRIEND IS REALLY HURT. I MEAN REALLY, _REALLY_ HURT RIGHT NOW. SO HURT, THEY MIGHT NEED TO MAKE A NEW WORD FOR IT. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT ROYCE NEEDS SOME SERIOUS MEDICAL AID, AND I MIGHT NEED SOME HELP FIXING HIM UP. I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF SOME OF YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO HELP!" Arcanel bent down, raised the piece of carpet from the wooden floor and picked up the spare key his friend always leaves there. Hoistinf Royce back up on his shoulders, he unlocked the door and proceeded to walk inside.

_Darkness. That's the only thing Royce could _see_ right now. It was cold, but warm at the same time. He didn't know if he should shudder or fan himself. Not having anything to do, Royce started to walk. He was heading nowhere._

_ Or so he thought._

_ As he continued to walk, he noticed something out in the distance. Something brown and very tall. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he continued to walk towards it. It was then that he noticed that it was walking, too. Closer to _him._ Royce stopped, as did the creature. He called out to it._

_ 'Hey! Tall, brown and ugly! The hell am I? And what the hell are you supposed to be?'_

_ 'Now Royce, i'm sure your parents tought you better than that. You didn't have to hurt my feelings.' Suddenly, he tripped on a bananna peel, which made him fall into a mouse trap, face forward. The trap closed on his nose, and he yelled, hopping around and crying, attempting to pull the evil contraption off of his face. When he did, he threw it to the floor and started to curb stomp it. As he finished, he turned to the right and saw the creature standing next to him._

_ It was _very _tall. It had mismatched red and yellow eyes, one long snaggletooth, a long grey beard and eyelashes, and two mismatched horns. He had a lion arm and eagle claw, along with a goat and dragon's leg, his head one of a horse and his tail one of a dragon. Royce jumped back and got in an awkward defensive position._

_ 'Whatever the hell you are, i know some serious moves. Trust me; I've watched Kung-Fu Hustle like over a billion times!' _

_ The creature chuckled to himself, slithering over and wrapping himself around Royce. This made him let out a small meep as he froze completely, staring into the eyes of...what was this thing called? It looked like som sort of chimera. The chimera's face was dangerosely close to Royce's. Just when he was about to say something, the chimera spoke._

_ "Why, hello there, little Royce. An _honor_ to meet one of my very first Elements of Disharmony!"_

**Short chapter is very short, but i had some stuff to do, and i uploaded this little thing so you guys know that i didn't quit on you! (I know, I'm THAT amazing.) See you people later in the next chapter, where Discord has a very long, uncomfortable conversation with Royce. (And to the owner of Arcanel: YOUR FRIGGEN' WELCOME, BRO!)**


	4. Discord and Royce and Rock Band 3

**A/N: Yeah, still getting my stuff together, so uh...Season 2 finally ended. (Sniff) I'm gonna miss wakin' up on Saturday morning to wacth my favourite show in the world...but Season 3 has been confirmed! So we just have to wait. See you whenever it comes out. Just make sure you un-freeze me. *Steps in cyrogenic freeze chamber***

Chapter 4: Element of Dis-WHAT?

_"...An Element of Dis-WHAT?" Royce screeched, trying to wriggle out of the creature's grasp. It loosened a little, letting Royce squeeze out of the hold he was in. Patting the wrinkles in his hoodie, he turned back around to face the monster, but it was gone. "Hey, the heck did you go?"_

_ "Right above you." Royce craned his neck up and saw the monster flying over his head. It was the first time he noticed it had wings, one of some bird and the other a bats. It had one of those smartass looks on its face, and Royce just hated those looks. They reminded him of the faces his past girlfriends who had attempted to get even with him after they caught him cheating with other guys made when he got beaten. He jumped back a few feet. _

_ "Who the hell are you! Matter of fact, _what_ the hell are you?" The creature floated downto the ground and slowly stalked towards Royce, the latter trying to back up, but was blocked by some sort of wall...which...wasn't even there. The creature laid its arm around Royce's neck, making him shudder. Never before had he felt this close to passing out or releasing on himself. The monster smiled and took its arm off Royce and backing away. Bowing, he introduced himself._

_ "I, young Royce, am-"_

_ "That's another thing. How do you know my name?" Royce objected, pointing his finger at the monster. It cleared its throat, obviously annoyed that it was interrupted. "As I was saying, I am Discord, the Spirit of Disharmony, bringer of chaos, lord of everything that is chaotic. And _you_, Royce, are my first Element of Disharmony: deception."_

_ Discord finished his short introduction by spreading his arms, making fireworks shoot out of his claws. (Eagle claw plus a paw equals a claw. Deal with it.) Royce stood there, stupified. This Discord thing sounded a lot like one of his favorite actors in the world, John de Lancie. Shaking his head of any random thoughts, he turned back towards Discord. Scratching the back of his head, he spoke._

_ "Okay...Discord...where are we? And what are you supposed to be?" Discord fell backwards and landed on nothing, which suprised Royce. Discord snapped his talons and produced a pair of sunglasses from thin air and tossed them to Royce, who fumbled with them before he managed to get his grip. He looked back at Discord, who had yet another pair of sunglasses. He patted the spot next to him and summoned two glasses of a brown liquid. Royce did not move from his place, amazed at what Discord could do. _

_ "You can either stand there and not do anything while I explain, or you could come sit with me, relax a little and drink some of this wonderful chocalate milk. Your choice." Discord tilted his head back as he drank some of his milk. This made Royce's mouth water a bit. He extremely _loved_ chocalate milk. Without thinking twice, he dashed to the monster, snatched the milk and guzzled it down, belching after he was finished. Discord's glasses slid off for a moment, shocked at how fast and greedy Royce was with the delicous substance. Smiling, he patted an invisible space to his right. "Take a seat."_

_ The human hesitated, but slowly walked towards the "seat". He took a breath and sat down, and to his suprise, landed on thin air. Bucket-loads of questions filtered Royce's mind. This was clearly defying the laws of physics, and would make any scientist he knew's head blow up. Discord smirked._

_ "Like I said, I am the Spirit of Disharmony; I can do anything I want to anything I choose to. Summoning objects with the snap of my fingers, breaking and entering into a pony's mind, cheating life and death. You name it, I can do it. Now, to answer your other question. Right now, both of us are inside your mind."_

_ "But, why is everything so...dark? I can't see a thing besides me and you."_

_ Discord tapped his chin, and with a shrug of his shoulders, came up with one of the most useless questions known to man. "Beats me."_

_ Royce sighed. "OKay, but why on Earth are _you _in _my _mind?"_

_ "Simple, my little whatever you are,"_

_ "I'm a human being."_

_ "I don't care. The reason I'm inside your head is because... I am a part of you! Isn't that simply marvelous!" Discord flew ut of his seat and hovered over Royce, arms spread. There was an awkward silence that followed. Discord coughed and scratched the back of his head. "So, uh...any questions?"_

_ Royce raised his hand and stood up, a smile on his face. Discord pointed his lion paw at him. "Yes, the dark haired human in the front." Royce took a deep breath, then shrieked at the top of his lungs. _

_ "ARE YOU FUCKING STONED? WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE! First, I get knocked unconscious by a bunch of talking horses, then I'm thrown out the window and land _somewhere_, and now you come along, saying that you're somehow stuck inside my head, because you're a PART OF ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Royce didn't notice during his rant that Discord had put on some ear muffs and conjured a book. When he didn't hear anymore noise, he stopped reading and removed the ear muffs. He was bout to make a comment, but stopped. Royce was confused, but felt a tingling sensation down below. He looked down at his legs and gasped. His lower body was becoming translucent. He started to hop around, panicking._

_ "What's happening to me! Did you do this! You did! I know you did! When I get my hands on you I swear to bullets I'm gonna-" Discord made a zipper appear on ths side of his mouth, and with a flinch of his talon, the zipper closed around Royce's mouth, shutting him up completely._

_ "Royce, I don't have time to explain everything to you right now. But if I am correct, you're waking up. When you fall back asleep, I'll be here. Waiting. Hmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhahahaha. Bwahahahahahahaha! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Discord cackled as Royce, shivering in fear, finally dissolved into nothing._

"Hey...I think he's waking up!"

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope he isn't mad at us..."

"Someone go get Arcanel and The Princesses!"

Royce groaned in the bed he was put in. He tried to open his eyes, but he was only met with total darkness. He put his hands to his face and felt a cloth draped over his eyes. It was warm, and that made him feel better. He was about to remove the cloth when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Royce...you okay?" That was Arcanel talking. Royce smiled and was about to speak when he heard another voice, this one loud and really, _really_ obnoxious.

"Well, of COURSE he's not okay, Arky. Just _look_ at him! His head is messed up, his little nose looks broken, and I'm pretty sure he has a scar somewhere on his face...Oop! There it is!" The owner of the voice prodded Royce's left cheek, where he felt a stinging sensation. It must have been a scar or something...but how did he get it? Royce's heart started to beat faster and faster as he reached for the cloth over his eyes once more. He slowly pulled it away. A pink horse with a cotton candy looking mane was the first thing he saw. She giggled and proceeded to jump all around him.

"Ohmygosh, Royce. You cannot BELIEVE how much fun we had while you were unconscious in this room! We ate cake.."

"My birthday cake!"

"Played with that little black doohicky in your living room..."

"You touched mt PS3?"

"Took a tour of this really, _really _big house..."

"You went in my parents room!"

"And we had a really great time with Arcanel! You should take some lessons from that guy! He's really nice to us, and he says you should, too!"

Royce was shaking in total rage, and everyone in the room could see this, all except the pink horse. Arcanel lifted her off of Royce's bed and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"Royce, calm down! I know you're upset, and I take full resposibility for leading these ponies around this house, eating your food and touching your stuff without your say so, but you need. To calm. DOWN!" Arcanel tried to reason with the angry 17 year old, but his words never met Royce's ears. He just sat there, quaking in place. Arcanel gathered all the ponies in one corner, shielding them with his body, knowing that as soon as Royce's feet touched that floor, shit was gonna go down. Suddenly, Royce stopped shaking. Slowly, he removed the sheets on top of him and got out of the bed. He limped to the bedroom door and was about to open it when he turned back to the others. He smiled, one that put Arcanel's skin on edge.

"Hey, you know what," Royce said. "I'm over it." He walked out the room.

"What was that all about?" Rainbow Dash asked, now on top of Royce's bed. She made sure she didn't touch any of the nasty bandages. Arcanel took a seat next to her, the other ponies sitting around him. He wiped his head, clearing away any sweat. Though he was older, he was afraid of Royce. He had _major_ anger issues, and could be easily ticked off.

"Well, Royce is...he's a really good kid, but it's just that...his emotions tend to kick any reason out of his head. He's really defensive when it comes to anyone touching his stuff. We ate his cake, I showed you his house, inside and out, and I even let you play some of his video games. How would you feel if strange people came into your house and just acted like they owned the place?" Silence. "Yeah, I thought so." He rose from his spot and walked towards the doorway.

"Royce likes to play video-games whenever he's angry at home. I'm gonna go check in the basement and see if he's there. If you wanna come along, you can." He left, all the other ponies and Spike followed suit.

Royce limped over to his second Xbox360 and inserted the Rock Band 3 disc. He picked up the fake guitar and took a seat on his leather couch. Adjusting himself to she could be confortable, he waited for the game to fully load. When the game finally started, he went to song selection and was about to play alone, when Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere again. Royce yelped and flinched. "Ahhh, it's the mobile migrain! Your so annoying!" Next came the blue princess, Luna. "Oh, no! Microphone! Don't hit me! Don't hit me!" He held up the guitar in self defense. Applejack layed her hoof on Royce's shoulder.

"Now hold on there, sugarcube. Ain't nopony gonna hurt 'ya. We all jus' came on down here to see if ya'll was alright." The other ponies nodded in agreement. Arcanel was the last to come down. He jumped over the couch and landed next to his best bud. He looked at the screen and grinned. Without a word, he got back up and sat down on the game's drum set. He reached over and tossed the games bass to Spike. Royce furrowed his brows, hissing.

"The hell do you think you're doin'?" He said, browsing the games song list.

"Well, while you were unconscious, I showed them this game. Spike and I were the only two who could play the game,seeing as we were the only ones with these babies." He held up his fingers, as did Spike, chuckling. Royce scoffed, then smiled.

"Alright then. You two can play. But we're choosing the song I want to play."

"Fine by me."

"Cool."

"One that will make you're fingers hurt like hell."

"Excuse me, Royce Torres...but what song are you speaking of?" Princess Celestia asked, her hoof on her chin. Royce's evil smile grew and grew when he selected 'Through the Fire and the Flames, by DragonForce.

"Infierno ah sangriento." Arcanel muttered to himself, preparing for one of the hardest songs he has ever heard to play.

"Can't pussy out now, guys! Get ready! 3...2...1...GO!"

**To be continued...**

**Yep, just got done wacthing the season finale, and like i said, when Season 3 starts, get me outta the chamber so i can watch! Oh, and there's this video i wanted you guys to watch that Royce, Arc and Spike play together. Here's the link to it: ****/YEpO7hBMQcs**

**Royce: xTheShadesterz -Guitar**

**Arcanel: DragonTaser -Drums**

**Spike: NsfkMjmMal -Bass**

**Later, bros!**


	5. Attempted DoOver Gone Wrong

**Chapter 5: Do Over**

"Alright, I'll pop by tomorrow to see what's going on between you guys. Remember to watch what say around them, man."

"If you want me to not say whatever rude thing I want to them, which I have every right to, then why don't _you_ take 'em?"

"Royce, you know I can't sneak them in without my parents seeing them. Your parents are gone for that cruise for say, a month? That should be more than enough time to send them back home." Royce grumbled to himself. It just wasn't fair. Clearly those ponies and the dragon favored Arcanel over him, so why should he be the one to watch over them? That didn't make a lot of sense to him. Sighing, he fist-pounded his best friend and watched as Arcanel made his way to his car. As the car drove off, Royce limped back inside the mansion and slammed the door. He sulked over to his favorite gaming chair and plopped down, hissing. Royce hated to admit it, but that one pony had seriously kicked his ass, and that other one had patched him up pretty well. He felt his broken nose. It didn't hurt as much as it did when he woke up. It was amazing, and he had to give her credit. What was her name again? Fluttershy?

There were the soft beating of wings coming from behind him. Slowly turning his head like idiots in horror movies, Royce was looking at the very pony he was thinking about. She was avoiding eye contact at all cost, just floating there. Her ears were randomly twicthing. It was then that he noticed that loud noises were still coming from the basement. Fluttershy must not have like the volume of whatever game they were playing, so she came up here. Royce couldn't blame the pony. His parents would do the same thing whenever he and them were in the same vicinity and he had his volume turned up too loud. He chuckled, making Fluttershy tense. _"Man, she's extremely shy. More shy than I've ever been in middle school." _Royce thought to himself. He opened his mouth to speak.

"So, I'm guessing the music was too loud for 'ya, huh?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded.

"Oh, uh...yes. It's very loud for my ears. I wonder how the others are still down there without busted ear drums."

"Yep, Video games at maximum volume connected with Surround Sound will do that to ears. Trust me. I once fell asleep during a movie down there next to the stereo. Let's just say that I couldn't hear straight for a long while." The human and the pegasus sat there, wondering what to say next. Royce was scratching the bandages wrapped around his skull. His hair was sticking out at the top, which made him itchy. He was about to press Fluttershy about the matter when she opened her mouth first.

"Royce, why're you so mean to us?" she asked, sitting down in front of him. Royce glared at her, sending chills down her spine.

"Hmm, why am I so mean to 8 weirdo ponies who magically appear in my living room, knock me unconscious and blast me outta my window? Honestly, I have no friggen' idea, Fluttershy. Do you know why? Please, enlighten me." He folded his arms and looked out the window.

_ 'Now that was cold, Royce.' _

Royce stiffened as the voice of Discord lingered at the back of his head. Fluttershy saw this and layed a hoof on his knee. "Are you okay?"

The human glanced at his knee, then back at the pegasus. Then back at his knee. Back to the pegasus. Knee. Pegasus. Knee. Pegasus. He narrowed his eyes at the yellow pony. Royce slowly picked up her hoof, rewarded with a gasp of suprise, and threw it off. He shook his head in a negative response, and Fluttershy knew what it meant. She was to never touch him again. Ever.

"I'm fine. Look, you and me...and the others got off on the wrong foot. How 'bout we all just meet up again and start this over? The _nice_ way." Royce swallowed the vomit that was trying to break free from his insides. He hated this kind of crap with other people. But this was worse. These were ponies. Talking ponies to be exact. He didn't even know ponies could talk in the first place. How did these things even get here, one, TWO why are they here, and three, why the hell did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been Arcanel or Keir, or some other guy or girl that wasn't him? But, believe it or not, he sorta liked this shy one. He couldn't really tell why, though. Fluttershy smiled brightly and offered a hoof for Royce to take and stand, but being the badass he is (Really?) denied and stood up himself, gritting his teeth. Together, they both walked towards the hallway that led to the basement.

"Hey girls, since Arcanel left, aren't we stuck with Royce again?" Rainbow Dash asked, pressing a combination of of buttons on the Xbox 360 controller to make The Flash punch and kick Scorpion. (By now, Arcanel has taught the fundamentals of each video game Royce had, which was a lot.) Scorpion fell, and Rainbow Dash had won the match. She smirked and averted her gaze to her friends. Spike was napping on the floor, Rarity was fussing over the dirty clothes piled in the corner, Twilight was studying the instruction manual for the Xbox, Pinkie Pie was once again nowhere to be found, as well as Fluttershy. Applejack was looking at one of those boxes that said _Left 4 Dead 2_, and the princesses were having a conversation. Twilight put the manual down and looked towards the princesses.

"Princess Celestia, Luna, Rainbow's right. I mean, Arcanel explained everything about humans and Earth, as well as the human entertainment systeam and it's trends. But we need to find Discord and the Elements. Who knows what he's done so far..." Twilight headed for the steps, the others in tow. When she managed to lay a hoof on the first step, Royce came rolling down the steps, laughing his head off with a giggling Fluttershy in his arms. Everypony and Spike jumped out of the way as quickly as they could, and the two landed with a dull thud on the wooden floor. The two continued to laugh, poking each other in the ribs and neck. Applejack cleared her throat. Royce slowed his jabbing and looked up to see the shocked and amused faces of the ponies and dragon. He glanced down at Fluttershy, who was blushing. Without even caring if he was holding a delicate pegasus, Royce scrambled to his feet, dusted himself off and leaned on the wall, one hand scratching the back of his head, the other on his hip.

"Yeah, uh...that never happened."

_"Real smooth, Royce."_

"Quite, you!"

The girls and Spike all busted out laughing, not caring for the fact that he was talking to someone else at that moment. Rainbow flew up to Royce's level and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that all about? You two marefriend and...uh...I think it's boyfriend?" Royce frowned and Fluttershy blushed.

"Hell no! If you actually believed I was in love with am alien pony from a different reality, then that means you're into beastiality, you sicko!" Royce growled, making Rainbow tense. She flew back over to her friends, whispering to Rarity, "It was just a joke. Dang."

"Um...no, Rainbow Dash. It wasn't like that. See, I poked Royce in the face with my wing upstairs, and he poked my in the cheek. I poked him again in the neck, and he grabbed me and started to tickle my stomach. We were both laughing so hard that we um...didn't notice we had neared the steps." Fluttershy explained, smiling in the human's direction. Said human offered a weak wave. He nodded at the other ponies and dragon.

"True story." He said. Royce tried to walk over to sit on his leather couch, but his leg ached, causing him to hiss and let out a startled gasp of pain. Fluttershy went over to help, the others following. Applejack whispered to Princess Celestia, "Was he actually playin' with Fluttershy an' not bein' mean to 'er?" Celestia nodded. "Yes, he seems to have taken a liking to your friend. I'm glad he has. Now, maybe he'd be willing to assist us with Discord and the Elements." Luna stood next to her sister and nodded her head.

"I agree with Celestia. The more help we can get to beating Discord, the better."

"Did you two say Discord?" Applejack and the princesses looked over to Royce, who was laying on the couch, Spike messing with his spicky hair. Royce rocked his head back, causing the dragon to fall. Rarity giggled and Twilight face-hoofed. Luna nodded her head.

"Yes, Royce. We were indeed talking about Discord. Thou wouldn't by any chance know of him?" Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and directed their attention on the human. He shifted, looking around so he wouldn't see all those eyes on him. When he opened his mouth, his head started to feel a little dizzy. Then, all of a sudden, a massive headache washed over him. The sheer force of the pain made him scream. Fluttershy was doing her best to quiet him down, but the human kept squirming, beating at his head, which didn't seem like a good idea. Finally, his screams were silenced, and Royce laid there, eyes open, mouth agape. Everyone was in shock. Fluttershy put her head on Royce's chest. She couldn't hear a heartbeat. Trying to contain the tears building in her eyes, she checked everywhere she could for a pulse. She found nothing. Fluttershy turned around to the others, her tears dripping to the floor. Rarity took tiny steps towards her pegasus friend.

"Fluttershy, did...did Royce just...?" A tear was beginning to well up in her eye as well. She was thinking the same as everyone else was. Twilight was shaking her head, Spike had his hands cupped over his mouth, Applejack had her hat over her face, Rainbow Dash was looking the other way, trying to hide her crying face. Celestia and Luna both looked at the floor. It was weird. Yes, this human acted like a big bully. Yes, he almost physically hurt one of the Elements of Harmony. And yes, he even insulted one of the princesses. But they couldn't help but feel bad for him. He started to show kindness towards Fluttershy, and if they had pressed him hard enough, he would have made good friends with everybody else. Rarity stood over Royce, sobbing. She found a blanket and levitated it over him. She turned around and spoke to her comrades.

"I...I just don't know what to say. He was not very kind to us, but with Arcanel's description, he sounded like a fine gentlemen. Girls, Spike, do you wish to say anything?" Rarity asked. Spike raised a trembling hand. "Yes, Spike?"

"Yeah, uh...can humans become zombies?" Twilight gave him a dissaproving look.

"Now Spike, why in Equestria would you even ask such a silly question?" She asked the baby dragon. He pointed a trembling hand over to where Royce's body was. But instead of him being prone, he was now sitting straight forward. The covers fell off his face, and everybody gasped.

Royce's normal black hair had become grey. He had two horns poking out of his head, the left one a goat's horn, the right one a deer's. His black eyebrows had become long and grey. He also sprouted a long, grey beard. And to put the icing on the cake, his eyes, once icy blue, had become brilliant crimson and light brilliant yellow. The look made him look ridiculous, but because they remembered that look, it filled them with fear and anger. Unusual Royce smirked, showing a short snaggle tooth. He waved at the small group in front of him.

"Hello, everybody. Did you miss me?"

**to be continued...**

**Yeah, I'm gonna end it here. Got studies, have to take care of the kittens and do other stuff. See you cooks later!**


	6. I'm Done, No More

My Dearest Apologies, fans of_ Lessons Taught_

I, Ghost, finally announce my resignment for this story. It just doesn't come to me anymore. It was a very good idea at first, and a lot of you folks actually enjoyed my writing, which made me pretty darn happy. No, I won't be quitting Fanfiction any time soon. Just quitting this story. Again, I'm sorry.

_BUT_, it just so happens that I'm currently trying to work on a new story, one that follows the same characters from Lessons Taught, but in a different way.

*imitates readers* _But Ghost, you're just gonna abandon this story like all the other ones you did!_

Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But this is, in my opinion, the good part of this little message. I'm going to start looking into this_ beta_ thinga-magig so I can not only have little to no errors, but also the beta could hook me up with schedules. I'm awful at schedules.

So, I guess I'll be seeing y'all later. Once again, I'm sorry for not being able to continue this amazing idea. Oh well, back to square one.


End file.
